It All Started With Pocky
by bcozy
Summary: Oh no! Someone took Rebecca's Pocky! Who did it? Now a guy is running for his life but it comes to a romantic ending at the end!


OK! This is my fourth fan fic and this is based on a lunch period with my friend. This also a birthday gift to myself too. 14! * jumps around* I get money so I will get a cosply costume!I want Kanda's jacket. But after the cafeteria was my fangirl coming out. My friend will be played by Allen and I will be played by Rebecca. But Rebecca is going to be a bit different than she usually is because she is playing me. What am I saying? This is her. This whole mess started with someone eating my or Rebecca's pocky.

* * *

><p>It was a regular afternoon in the order. Nothing was happening, no akuma fighting,no noahs. It was tranquil. Allen quietly came up to the window that lead to the kitchen.<p>

"Oi Jerry-san!"

The chef with the braids turned around and exclaimed with such enthusiasm

"Hey there Allen! What can I get my best customer today?" Allen cleared his throat and started off his amazing list

"Is that all Allen?" He nodded and the cooking started. One the shelf on the back of the kitchen was a red box with in white said "POCKY". This caught the exorcist's attention.

"Hey Jerry-san. What is that up there?" He pointed to the rectangular figure across from him. the man looked to where he was pointing and answered

"That is Rebecca's Pocky stash."

"Can I have some of that?" Jerry shrugged.

"I don't know. Did you ask Rebecca?" He question the hungry. In reply, he nodded.

"Yes I did!" Allen lied. Jerry raised a thin eye brow at his excuse, but the look in his eyes was like a child asking for a toy in a toy store. The cook gave in and retrieved the box filled with candy and put it in the white hair's hands with his food.

"Thank you Jerry-san!" Allen turned away and walked to his table with a mountain with food. Still in the kitchen Jerry watch him, he shook his head and mumbled to his self. "Let's just hope Rebecca doesn't come in to get her candy today while he his here."

Sure enough, Rebecca came skipping in with sweat on her brow. She went to the window and gave a hello to the chef.

"Hello Jerry!" She said with a chipper voice. Jerry turned to see her and asked

"Just come from Havleska I see. Hmm?" Gave a puzzled look and realized the sweat that was on her forehead. She wiped in of with the towel around her neck and gave a head nod. She usually be tired right now, but she was to hyper for that. After training, she waited for the chance to have her pocky. That chance was now.

"So Jerry-san can I please have my pocky now? I waited all day! Please?" the young exorcist begged to the cook. His came filled with guilt. He shook his head and and gave a frown.

"I am sorry Rebecca-chan. Some one came here and took your pocky." As in result of this news, her big smile turned into a open mouth frown. She gave a thanks under her breath and walked to the the table where the rest of the group (Kanda, Allen, Lavi, Lenalee) was at and planted her butt on the bench next to Allen.

She sat up straight and let her head hit the wooden table that send a wave to Allen's twin mountain of plates. Kanda was surprised by her action and asked in a dead pan tone "What the hells wrong with you?"

" somon sfolet mie pokeeie" Having her head down on the surface so her answer was muffled. Kanda grabbed her hair and lifted her head. "Some one stole my pocky." Her head banged on the table again.

"Cheer up Rebecca. It's not the end of the world because someone ate you Pocky." Lenalee added between bites of pineapple. The girl only looked up and said "Yes it is. I looked forward to the chocolaty goodness of the candy and now I have nothing to show for it."

Allen heard this and had a feeling in his pit of his was it? He never felt like this before. Was it pain from being hungry? Trying to get rid of the pain, he got one pocky stick and bit it. It didn't help. As one of the sticks was in his mouth, the brown eyes turned to Allen.

"Do you know who took them Alle-" Her eyes grew in horror. Allen betrayed her. He stole her pocky, the one thing she looked forward to through all the pain of training. Her eyes became hosts for tears and she turned away from him "Allen how could you?"

Lavi, Kanda , and Lenalee turned to the thief and in unison "You made her cry." Allen blinked with wide eyes.

"No no. I didn't mean to!" He turned to the girl with weeping, and started to apologize. "I am so sorry Rebecca. I-" he was inched no centimeters from her shoulder when he was interrupted by fire. Fire around the girl. Not deadly fire but fire with anger. Well for Allen, this is deadly fire. Soon after the flame build and a sweet voice came through. "Allen, you are gonna-" Than a deadly voice came as she turned back to him "pay!" She growled and came closer to him. He did the smartest thing that a person could do if the stole a girls candy...run like a bat out of hell.

He zoomed away from her and as he went passed the door, the furious and fire born girl grabbed a miratashi dango stick. Ate all of them in one swoop and aimed . She shucked it and the stick stuck itself in to the wall next to Allen's ear. Allen eeked and ran into the hall way as his assailant jumped over the table and Trying to escape, he turned to another corridor and another. He looked back to see her no more. He stopped and leaned against the wall. His body full of sweat and even for a short run. He had used most of his energy getting away. he needed more to make sure he stayed away.

He slipped a candy between his lips and put the rest in his pocket. _I final got away from her. _He looked back in to the hallway, made sure there was sign of her and walked carefully to his room. The hallway was quiet. Too quiet for his taste. His eyes looked behind him and nothing. Was he being paranoid? He should be. He stole a girls candy and he still had it on him. Not a smart move. He was close to his room. Actually he was in front of his door when he got tackled that send him flying into his dormitories. He knew who it was who took him down.

The door closed behind them with a loud slam. Allen tried to get up but it was futile. He was being pinned down and the person who pinned him must be strong. He looked into the female on top of him between dark strains of hair of white of his own and her midnight gaze sharing a similar feeling. _Nervous and embarrassment. _Only Rebecca's eyes showed something else...deep, sparkling. Eyes filled with hate could be described as dark and stormy. Brimming with revenge, darting as if searching for someone to vent upon. Allen was it.

The young male exorcist's cheeks were flushed and continue to get darker. The only thing that was between them was the chocolate biscut stick. The female got the courage and guts to do something she wouldn't do in a million years in her opinion. She took small bites of the candy ware it down slowly. As the pocky got chewed, the two individuals faces were getting closer. The male knew what was problaby could happen and yet he didn't object. The whitehaird boy seemed to invite the possiblity of the future. Wanting it but not letting the girl know of his feelings. Just being inches...centimeters...milimeters away from each other. They were so close that Allen could feel the hot breath of the girl. One bite and both of their features will be touching. The feature lips.

One bite more. Then this game would be complete. As she takes one bite of the candy that could seal their fate, it broke in two. She gave a small nod and slowly got off of him. He tried to get off as well and to see her...but he was not able to. His feet and hands were chained! How could see do that! He was staring right at her. His ears didn't pick up on any clack of the chains before. Then how? She came back and grabbed what was inside of the chained male's pocket. The rest of the pocky. She slowly rose and and opened the door.

"Wait! I..." Rebecca turned back to see the cursed exorcist still a little red and worry in his gray-silver pools on his face. The girl took out a stick and put it in her mouth. She let it stay there when she talked. "Remember Allen. Never take a girls candy. "She bowed with her face to Allen and gave a wink. She left the door open to blow him a farewell kiss and the light of the hall way was bared from the room.

Allen, still on the floor, was shocked about what just happened. Out of breath, he mumbled to him self. "Mental Note: Never take a girls candy. Especially Rebecca's. Or maybe not."

* * *

><p>Bcozy- Dō shita noda! Man Rebecca has some guts! I will love to thank FALLING-ANGEL24-san for her comment which made me laugh! But on a serious note *lights get dimmed for serious effect* I need all you fangirls and fanguys if there are some help! I want you to pick who will be Rebecca's guy! I have many different endings in mind so I need your help me choose. Remeber, the choice is in you.<p> 


End file.
